


The First Meeting

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: MatsuTen Week 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Matsukawa is intrigued by the different races of elves coming to the city, but one elf in particular gains his attention.





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> MatsuTen Week 2019  
> Day 1, 01/30 - Beginnings  
> First Encounter / Alternative Meeting

Oikawa was fussing, which wasn’t any different from any other day but he was positively dragging his feet as he got ready.  Usually he was one to be excited when going to court, able to show off new clothing and dazzle those around him with his charming personality.  Except this time it was a gathering of all the elves from around the land, those far and close. Oikawa was quite good at molding himself to fit any group he was amongst.  He could deal with the politics involved with his own people, those High Elves or with the usually elusive and almost feral Wildlings, or Wild Elves. He fit in with the wild Moon Elves, he had carved out a place amongst Aquatic Elves.

 

Yet it was the Sun Elves that Oikawa could hardly force himself to interact with.  Matsukawa found it hilarious, incredibly petty and mean spirited of their High Elf leader.  Oikawa was hundreds of years old but nothing could make him behave like a human child faster than Ushijima of the Sun Elves could.  Matsukawa almost felt bad for the big lug, he never meant to be particularly insulting. Honestly, Matsukawa believed there wasn’t a mean bone in the Sun Elves incredibly large body, but he had been raised as the other of his kind had.  They were a haughty bunch. They believed they had come first, that they were the true builder and leaders of all the elven races.

 

It was only natural that the other races took an issue with that belief but none took it as far as Oikawa.  It did not help that Oikawa had been born of a Sun Elf mother, though his father was a king to the High Elves.  Oikawa had renounced his attachments to the Sun Elves and Ushijima, the simple minded elf he was, could not find it in himself to figure out why someone would ever do that.  Ushijima believed his own people so far above the others, even the High Elves, and was forever asking why Oikawa would not join them.

 

Matsukawa was relatively young when compared to many other elves.  He had been but a child when the last great meeting had taken place in the Sun Elves realm but even he had heard the legendary battles that had taken place between Oikawa and Ushijima.  Matsukawa had been told Oikawa had mellowed out with age but he couldn’t see how anyone could be more wound up than their elven princeling was.

 

“You can’t leave!”  Oikawa hurriedly latched onto Iwaizumi, who had been hefting a heavy satchel over his shoulder.  Iwaizumi looked completely unimpressed as he attempted to pry Oikawa off himself to little avail.

 

“I will only cause more problems and I have little will to play peacemaker between you and Ushijima, let alone to be used as an excuse as to why the High Elves are declining.”  Iwaizumi dropped the satchel to be able to use both hands to pull Oikawa off. Hanamaki lounged against Matsukawa’s side, popping berries into his mouth as he watched the scene unfold with a seemingly blank face.  Matsukawa had known Hanamaki for several human lifes, knew the other elf was actually very amused at the entire situation.

 

Iwaizumi was a halfling, born of a human father and elven mother.  So far his lifespan was that akin to an elves, though his appearance was clearly more human.  Many used his heritage against him, mocking him outright when Oikawa wasn’t around to hear. Matsukawa didn’t blame him for wanting to leave.  Matsukawa was born of noble birth and he still did not want to attend this gathering.

 

“But who will handle the Wildlings if you are to go?”  Oikawa asked, which was a fair enough question. Decades, sometimes hundreds of years will pace without nary a word from the Wildlings to the point that it is assumed they have finally died off.  Then they will reappear, feral as always. They possessed a rather black and white view of the world, a them versus us mentality. They did not allow others close to them but many years back something had happened between Iwaizumi and the Wildlings, something no one, not even Oikawa, was privy to.  Whatever happened made the Wildlings extend their friendship towards Iwaizumi, and while the other races tended to look down on the Wild Elves everyone acknowledged how fiercely loyal they were.

 

“One day.”  Iwaizumi growled out.

 

“Five!”  Oikawa countered, earning a pinched nose from his longtime friend.  “Two?” Iwaizumi heaved a great sigh while Matsukawa and Hanamaki hid their laughter in each others shoulders.  Iwaizumi shot them a heavy glare but both of them had known him too long for it to have much effect on them.

 

Horns rang out, making Oikawa go through a range of emotions that they were only allowed to see because he only allowed himself to relax around them.  It was the same with all of them, especially when their own race was seen as the more ‘emotional’ ones compared to the others. There would be no doubt left in anyone's mind if they saw Oikawa’s constant breakdowns or Iwaizumi’s outbursts, even Hanamaki’s teasing nature and Matsukawa’s sometimes poor sense of humor could be seen as beneath them.

 

“Finish getting ready, Mattsun and I will go greet our early guests so you can make a grand entrance.”  Hanamaki offered, already pulling Matsukawa up and shooing him out the door. Oikawa made an indignant sound but he was already digging through his wardrobe, holding things up to a pained looking Iwaizumi.

 

Oikawa’s room was high up in the elven city, Matsukawa and Hanamaki walked along the balcony so they had a perfect view of the incoming parade of guests.  Each race would pull out everything they had to be the most grand. They would bring only the beautiful and charming of their people, the richest and wisest.  The animals and carriages and boats they arrived on would all be trying to outdo each other. Matsukawa found himself greatly amused as they watched the long line of Moon Elves be welcomed into the city.

 

The Moon Elves were an impulsive lot, wanderers to their very heart and souls.  They were led by a tall elf with messy hair called Kuroo. A large black feline creature prowled next to him, sitting by his side when the High Elf King came out to greet them.  Matsukawa did not know if Kuroo was a mischievous soul or his features just arranged in such a way that made him appear so, he made a good guess that it was a little bit of both.

 

Hanamaki elbowed Matsukawa goodnaturedly as they made their way down the street, Hanamaki pulling ahead so he could complete his duty to assist in making sure all the different races were settled, and stay settled, where they were supposed to be.  Hanamaki gave a wide berth of space to the large feline creatures that travelled with the Moon Elves, some of them big enough to ride, and gave a short bow to a grinning Kuroo and company.

 

“Have the Wildlings arrived yet?”  Matsukawa heard Kuroo ask, voice a light rasp compared to the smooth tenors and falsettos that usually accompanied the High Elves.

 

“They’ll most likely slip in during the night.”  Hanamaki answered honestly, face mostly devoid of emotion even as he eyed Kuroo while he motioned them to follow him.  “Looking for someone in particular?” Kuroo laughed but did not answer.

 

It continued like that for most of the day, each race arriving and sizing up all the others that came before and after them.  The Sun Elves were not the last to come, but they were close to it. Oikawa stood next to Matsukawa by then, shifting his shoulders back as if ready to face a fierce battle.  Oikawa probably preferred a battle to what was coming into the city.

 

The Sun Elves were a sight to behold.  They were truly beautiful in their golden armor and long, flowing purple travelling capes.  Ushijima dismounted from his pure white steed, a large male even amongst the elves. Much broader than the normal lean bodies of his people, though the Wildlings and the Iron Elves came in much broader forms.

 

“Oikawa.”  Ushijima’s voice rumbled deeply.  Matsukawa had met dragons who sounded like Ushijima, as if their voices came from the very earth itself.  Ushijima glanced to his side, where another man gave him a small nod before Ushijima faced forward, giving a small bow.  “It is good to see you.” Oikawa couldn’t hide his suspicion but held out his hand all the same. Ushijima took it gently and to all of their surprise he bent down and pressed Oikawa’s knuckles to his forehead.

 

“What-” Oikawa started, shock making his tongue loose but Matsukawa easily stepped forward to intercept.

 

“You are all probably tired from your long journey, if you would follow me I can show you where you’ll be staying.”  Matsukawa bowed his head. He spared a glance for Oikawa, who was holding his hand to his chest as if he couldn’t decide if he was angry or not, before walking through the streets of the old elven city.

 

“And do we get to know your name?”  Matsukawa looked over and was surprised to see a man with the most curiously bright red hair he’d ever seen.  The Sun Elves were no less pretty than any of the other races, the looks of those like Ushijima, Semi, or Shirabu were leagues above others.  But the elf keeping pace with Matsukawa was odd, not beautiful or pretty but rather stunning in his own way.

 

“Matsukawa.”  Matsukawa answered because he didn’t see a reason why not too.

 

“Tendou.”  The elf motioned to himself, somehow looming over Matsukawa though he was sure they were similar in height.  Matsukawa might have even outweighed the other man, but there was something almost calculating about him. As if he was picking Matsukawa apart piece by piece.  “And will you be assisting us for the gathering?” Tendou shifted closer, his chest grazing Matsukawa’s shoulder.

 

“Tendou,” Someone said softly from behind them but Oikawa was already pushing his way between them before Matsukawa could work through what he was feeling or what type of game Tendou was playing at.

 

“He is very busy, servants will be more than happy to help you with whatever your needs may be.”  Oikawa said snippily, moving Matsukawa even further away from Tendou. Matsukawa forced down a smile, reminded himself to tell Iwaizumi and Hanamaki about Oikawa’s overprotective ways.  Matsukawa looked up to see Tendou’s reaction, was surprised at the hurt that was quickly covered up as he dropped to the back of the large group.

 

Matsukawa mulled that look over.  Matsukawa had never been treated any different by his own people or other races.  He was a full blooded High Elf from a long line of warrior nobles. But he had seen the way Oikawa was sometimes treated and to a different degree Iwaizumi too.  Tendou was clearly no stranger to being judged by his looks and even though Matsukawa tried to, he couldn’t ignore that.

 

So when Oikawa was busy trying to one up Ushijima, Matsukawa slipped over to Tendou’s side.

 

“If you need any help I’d be happy to assist.”  Matsukawa said, smiling slightly when Tendou jumped and turned towards the High Elf.

 

“Truly?”  Tendou asked, clear suspicion on his face.

 

“I would not offer if I wasn’t willing.”  Matsukawa stated honestly. Tendou studied Matsuakwa’s face once more, looking for deception but when he found none a genuine smile crossed his features.

 

“Good!  You can give me a tour of this city.”  Tendou said, wrapping a long fingered hand around Matsukawa’s arm and pulling him gently away from the escalating scene in front of them.

 

“I didn’t-” Matsukawa cut himself off.  He hadn’t meant right at that moment but he supposed now was as good as anytime.  “What would you like to see?” Matsukawa asked instead.

 

“I heard there is a dragon underneath the castle.”  Tendou said with clear excitement.

 

“Absolutely not.”  Matsukawa shook his head but several moments later found them taking the steep steps down deep beneath the mountain the castle was built into to say hello to an old friend.  Matsukawa was not quite sure how he had gotten there, listening to Tendou prattle on about this and that, bright hair a beacon in the otherwise dark cavern, but he couldn’t exactly say he was unhappy to be there.


End file.
